In the name of love
by Glasgow
Summary: Petite mise au point entre Lestrade et Sherlock suite à un malentendu. Lestrade/Sherlock vous vous en doutez.


Hum, pour le titre j'ai honte, mais je viens juste de revoir Moulin Rouge et ce film me fait toujours trop d'effets XD

Sinon, attentions, spoilers!

Je mets cette mise en garde au cas où, mais en fait il s'agit d'un tout petit spoiler pour le premier épisode de la saison 2. Rien à voir avec l'intrigue ni rien, je prends juste un détail minuscule d'une scène avec Lestrade et le reste n'a clairement plus rien à voir avec l'épisode en question ) (ce qui d'ailleurs est dommage si vous voulez mon avis XD )

Sinon, très fluffy. Dans ma dernière fic sur eux j'ai fait souffrir mon cher Lestrade, alors je me rattrape^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Après la soirée du réveillon, qui s'était passée aussi bien que possible malgré le caractère particulier de son compagnon, Lestrade regagna son appartement. C'était le plus souvent ainsi, malgré la relation sentimentale qui l'unissait à Sherlock, il passait la plupart de ses nuits tout seul ici. Cela ne le gênait pas, il savait de toute façon que le détective ne se mettait que rarement au lit, or lui n'aurait certainement pas tenu ce rythme bien longtemps.

Pénétrant dans l'entrée, il secoua la tête en refermant la porte. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter…

« Comment diable as-tu pu arriver ici avant moi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix fatiguée. »

Comme par magie, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Sherlock, sortant du salon, se matérialisa dans le couloir.

« Je connais Londres comme ma poche. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de ton chauffeur. C'est ça ou alors il a profité de ton coup dans le nez pour te faire profiter d'une visite touristique à tes frais. »

Rejoignant la cuisine, le policier laissa échapper un grognement. Il était bien trop fatigué pour toutes ces conneries. Et puis le petit génie comme toujours avait raison, il avait un peu trop bu, la raison pour laquelle il était plutôt rentré en taxi, quitte à supporter le blabla incessant d'un chauffeur jovial qui parlait un anglais des plus médiocres. Il avait mal à la tête, se sentait nauséeux même et ne voulait plus que dormir. Récupérant une bouteille dans le frigo, il en avala plusieurs gorgées avant de se mettre en quête de la boîte d'aspirines qui ne quittait jamais son plan de travail, un bien modeste compensation à ses journées de dingue au boulot. Et pendant tout ce temps, Sherlock trottinait derrière lui.

« Plus important, reprit le cadet comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu, comment tu as su que j'étais là en franchissant simplement le seuil ? »

Prenant son temps pour ingurgiter deux comprimés, le DI se tourna ensuite lentement vers lui, le considérant d'un air sombre.

« Crois-le ou non, tu n'es pas le seul à être capable de faire des déductions. J'ai bien vu que mon attitude de ce soir avec Molly t'avait déplu mais je suis parti avant que tu ne puisses aborder le sujet.

- J'aurais pu attendre demain, plaida Sherlock.

- Faut toujours que t'aies le dernier mot, hein ? Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir j'ai reconnu l'odeur. Pour faire plaisir à Mrs. Hudson tu t'es empressé d'essayer l'eau de toilette qu'elle t'a offerte. Suffisamment particulière pour que je fasse le lien. »

Il se garda bien d'ajouter que l'odeur, cumulée à son état, n'était pas étrangère à sa légère indisposition.

Sherlock renifla comme s'il voulait s'assurer de cette démonstration puis se rembrunit. Quelle plaie de recevoir des cadeaux, en temps normal il ne portait pas de parfum et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien.

« Sherlock, je suis crevé et à deux doigts de me délester de tout ce que j'ai pu avaler ce soir alors si t'as un truc à dire viens en au fait sinon repasse demain.

- Tu ne veux pas que je dorme ici ? s'enquit le brun, déçu.

- Tu ne dors jamais ici, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à me fatiguer à te le proposer. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse, il fila vers la salle de bain. Le détective lui emboîta le pas, hésitant à poursuivre.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, reprit Lestrade, agacé. Et tu veux que je te dise le pire ? Je ne suis pas fier le moins du monde de ma conduite. Me servir de Molly comme ça… A croire que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi. »

Et tandis qu'il se déshabillait, Holmes le fixait, tentant de faire taire l'envie intense qui naissait en lui à la vue de ce corps se dévoilant peu à peu. Pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ainsi ses moyens… Mais Lestrade avait depuis toujours un drôle de pouvoir sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix mordante.

- Quoi donc ? éluda Lestrade en enfilant un tee-shirt et un caleçon propre.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

- Pas le moins du monde. »

Sherlock soupira en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait horreur qu'on le manipule de cette façon. Lestrade était bon à ce petit jeu là quand il le voulait.

« Baver devant Molly, flirter avec elle… Toi et moi on est ensemble pourtant. J'ai bien des défauts, mais l'infidélité n'en fait partie et j'estime que tu me dis la même chose. »

Lestrade étouffa un petit rire tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. La conversation serait certainement longue, autant donc prendre ses aises un minimum. Sherlock alla s'adosser au lavabo, continuant à le fixer avec intensité.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé Sherlock. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Ce soir je n'ai rien fait d'autre que…

- Flirter !

- Flirter, si tu veux. Moi j'allais plutôt dire que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ce que tu fais en permanence avec tout le monde.

- Pardon ? Moi ? Moi qui suis si peu intéressé par les plaisirs de la chair que si tu ne me sollicitais pas toi-même la plupart du temps ne nous ferions jamais l'amour ?

- Tu passes ton temps à séduire ton entourage, à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge si seulement ça peut servir tes intérêts.

- Je ne fais pas ça, insista Sherlock avec de moins en moins de conviction.

- Oh si ! Et c'est tellement naturel que tu ne t'en rends même plus compte… John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, même Moriarty par sms. Si ce n'était pas aussi malsain, y compris pour toi, je dirais même que tu agis ainsi avec Mycroft. Et j'en ai marre ! Tu étais vierge quand on s'est mis ensemble et j'étais heureux, surtout à mon âge, de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un dénué de tout passé sentimental. J'étais fier qu'il n'y ait jamais eu que moi… Mais te savoir faire du rentre-dedans à tout ton entourage ça me fout en l'air. Tu vas certainement dire que la jalousie est un sentiment inutile et stupide, comme tous les sentiments d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis jaloux. Parce que je t'aime trop. »

Sherlock resta un moment silencieux, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole il était redevenu égal à lui-même.

« Et pour me montrer ta jalousie tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que flirter avec Molly ? Ça pour le coup c'est inutile et stupide. »

Lestrade lâcha un rire sans joie.

« J'en ai marre de me plaindre à cause de ton manque de considération alors j'ai décidé d'agir comme toi, et ça fonctionne. Si tu t'es donné la peine de traverser la moitié de la ville au beau milieu de la nuit c'est bien que tu es jaloux toi aussi.

- Statistiquement tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un de mieux assorti à toi que moi. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux, tu perdrais top si on se séparait.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? s'écria vivement le policier. Il n'y a pas de statistiques qui tiennent ! Je suis en train de te parler d'amour, merde ! Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu en menais pas large tout à l'heure quand tu croyais que j'étais allé voir ailleurs.

- Mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie, se défendit le cadet. C'est simplement que tout comme toi, personne n'est mieux adapté pour moi… Et… je suis obligé d'admettre que j'ai pris goût à ces moments privilégiés que nous passons ensemble. »

Il avait à peine murmuré les derniers mots, comme si cela lui en coûtait trop d'admettre cette faiblesse de sa part. Encore et toujours il ne voyait dans les liens unissant deux êtres rien d'autre qu'une perte de contrôle intolérable.

Lestrade au contraire avait retrouvé le sourire. Il venait d'en entendre plus qu'il n'aurait espéré. Sans un mot il se releva, s'approcha de son compagnon et porta sa main à sa joue dans une caresse tendre. Sherlock ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet échange. Un instant après ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, laissant s'effacer les rancœurs, Lestrade oubliant son malaise, Sherlock son besoin pathologique d'avoir la mainmise sur tout. Ne restait plus que leur relation, certes originale et surtout bancale, mais qui était tout pour eux.

« Tu veux bien que je passe la nuit ici ? murmura Sherlock.

- De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

- Dorénavant c'est avec toi que je promets de flirter davantage. Et je suis certain que je vais adorer ça. »

Le visage dans les boucles noires de son homme, Lestrade esquissa un sourire comblé. Pourtant, demeurait encore une ombre au tableau concernant son attitude plus tôt dans la soirée, et non des moindres.

« Après ce que j'ai fait ce soir, je vais être mortifié la prochaine fois que je mettrai les pieds à la morgue. Molly…

- Molly restera égale à elle-même, l'interrompit la cadet, volontiers moqueur. Quoi que tu aies bien pu tenter ce soir pour la mettre dans ton lit, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

- Toujours cette même assurance, souffla le policier, dépité.

- Toujours ! »

Mais après tout c'était bien ce détail tout particulier qui faisait Sherlock.

Encore quelques mots échangés pour s'assurer définitivement que la situation était réelle, puis les deux hommes gagnèrent la chambre, se glissant entre les draps froids. Immédiatement ils reprirent leur place l'un contre l'autre, autant pour se réchauffer que pour la simple joie d'être deux. Lestrade accepta avec plaisir le baiser qui effleura ses lèvres puis, tandis qu'il glissait agréablement vers le sommeil il constata avec un regain de satisfaction que si c'était la première fois que Sherlock passait la nuit ici, c'était aussi surtout la première fois qu'ils se contentaient de cette simple tendresse plutôt qu'une étreinte virile. Comme si ce soir enfin, l'acte physique en lui-même avait moins d'importance que l'amour qui les unissait.

THE END.


End file.
